Sunset
by Turbotail88
Summary: Petra wants to share joyous news with her lover, Nanaba, who has a question of her own to ask. Their passion building with every touch, they complete their evening bathed in gold. Futa-NanabaxPetra, smut


A request from CanaanAlphardForever! :D I think this is one of this first fanfiction written for Nanaba and Petra... either way, I hope many enjoy this!

x

"Nanaba! Oh, Nanaba!"

"Hm?"

Petra plopped down onto the seat beside her lover and grinned excitedly. Nanaba lowered her reading glasses and looked inquisitively at Petra, wondering what was on her mind now.

"I have something to tell you!" Petra continued, her eyes sparkling warmly. Nanaba smiled gently and set down her newspaper on the dining table, moving her chair so she was facing her lover. Delicately, she took Petra's hands and put them to her lips, kissing them softly and looking over the rims of her glasses lovingly.

"And I'll listen to anything you have to say, my dear," Nanaba murmured, her thumbs now stroking Petra's wrists in smooth circles. The woman bit her lip and ducked her head as she blushed heavily. Even after so many years, Nanaba still had this effect on her.

"Really, you're too much, love," Petra joked scooting her chair closer and kissing the blonde woman's forehead. Nanaba chuckled and removed her glasses to place them on the table. She stood, intertwining her fingers with Petra, and tilted her head in a way that made Petra melt on the inside.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Nanaba asked huskily as she pressed Petra to her body. The orange-haired woman gasped quietly and wrapped her free arm around the blonde's neck. Nanaba slipped her hand under Petra's shirt and caressed her back, fingering the strap of her bra suggestively.

"Umm.." Petra stuttered, forgetting her name as Nanaba nibbled on her earlobe. What was it again? Tetra? Patricia? Petra! Her name was Petra… and her name was Nanaba…

"Darling, you know you can tell me anything. I love you, I'll listen to whatever you have to say whenever," Nanaba whispered, her hot breath making Petra squirm.

"Honey, let's take this somewhere where we can sit, please," Petra asked, her eyes hooded as she dug her nails in the back of Nanaba's neck. The blonde woman shivered in delight and nodded. She pulled away and scooped Petra in her arms, carrying the blonde to the living room.

Petra looked up at Nanaba's face as she was moved across the apartment they shared. Her lover's face was always so serious and stoic, but really, she was the kindest woman Petra knew, and very gentle. Not to mention, one would never guess she was a woman with her looks, especially with what she hid underneath her clothes…

Such thoughts immediately caused Petra to blush and hide her face against Nanaba's warm neck. The blonde woman smiled and laughed when she sat on the couch, pulling Petra against her body as they lied down together. Nanaba put one arm behind her head and closed her eyes when Petra put her head to her breast. The orange-haired woman listened to her lover's strong heartbeat and closed her eyes as well. She could picture them together, on a beach at sunset, sharing a kiss with only the ocean as their witness. Sighing, she relaxed fully against her lover and intertwined their fingers together.

"So, Nanaba…" Petra began, nuzzling further against the blonde's breasts. Nanaba hummed and Petra smiled as she felt the vibration against her face. "About what I had to tell you.."

"Yes, dearest?"

"We've already talked about it," Petra continued, "so it shouldn't be too much of a shock…"

"What is it, love? You know you can tell me." Nanaba's quiet voice retained that husky tone that made Petra squirm, so the orange-haired woman lifted herself on her knees and straddled her lover. She rested against the erection that was steadily growing, and intertwined their fingers on both hands as she pinned them beside Nanaba's head.

The blonde woman grinned playfully and raised an eyebrow. "I'm usually the one pinning you below me. What's the occasion, sweetheart?"

"The occasion is…" Petra swallowed nervously. Her lips quivered, but when she noticed Nanaba sneak a peek down her shirt she grew more confident and pressed their lips together in a loving kiss. Nanaba rubbed her tongue along Petra's upper lip and squeezed her hands hard. _She _was getting hard now, but she wanted Petra to do what she needed to before tending to her needs.

Petra pulled back, a string of saliva connecting them both as their chests heaved, and kept her eyes hooded when she moved her hand to cup Nanaba's cheek lovingly.

"The occasion is," she repeated, "...I'm pregnant." She kissed her again and slid her hand to cup Nanaba's breast, squeezing it and rubbing her thumb against it. Nanaba moaned and sat up quickly, moving back from the kiss to cup both of Petra's cheeks in her warm and calloused hands.

"You're pregnant?" Nanaba repeated, eyes wide. When Petra nodded bashfully, she broke out into joyous laughter and hugged Petra to her body. "That's amazing, I'm so happy - when did you find out?"

Petra nuzzled against Nanaba's collarbone and spoke in a breathy whisper. "Yesterday, when you were at work, I went to the doctor's office because I was feeling sick. I told him about our... habits… so he had one of his nurses perform a pregnancy test. I found out within an hour or so, but I didn't get the chance to tell you until now. You looked really tired yesterday when you came back, dear."

"I was tired, there were so many mistakes I had to fix… but I always feel better after seeing you, after talking to you and after kissing you. You make me happy, Petra, and I love you very much, as well as Nanaba Jr."

Petra laughed and moved back to look into Nanaba's striking eyes. "I love you just as much, honey, but… Nanaba Jr.?"

"Why not?" Nanaba grinned to herself and bit her lip to keep from laughing. She tried her hardest to look serious but failed when Petra giggled and kissed her cheek. They both fell back in their laughter and the blonde took this opportunity to crawl on top of her lover to continue what they were doing before.

They discarded their clothes in haste, and both moaned when Petra pulled Nanaba against her body. Their breasts rubbed against each other, feeling so soft and wonderful that it made Nanaba pause and passionately kiss Petra. The orange-haired woman blinked but returned the kiss equally, longing for more when Nanaba pulled back to stare down.

"You're all I could ever ask for," Nanaba murmured, "and all I ever want. Raising this child will be the most challenging and difficult adventure yet, but I'm willing to do it and more if it's with you. I want the whole world to know how much we love each other, so Petra, I was wondering if you would-"

"Yes."

Nanaba grinned and laughed as she collapsed on top of Petra's body. "But I didn't even-"

"I know what you want to say, love," Petra giggled, tracing patterns against Nanaba's back. "And it would make me the happiest woman alive."

At this, Nanaba raised her head and put on a serious expression. Petra tilted her head and blinked. "So then, will you really write a blog with me on the internet describing our passionate endeavours?"

Petra's face filled with red as she sputtered in shock, crying out in horror and shaking her head vigorously in reply. Nanaba laughed heartily and kissed her lover. "W-w-what?!" Petra cried after Nanaba released her lips.

"I'm just teasing, love, no need to get so worked up. But seriously… will you marry me?" Nanaba looked into her eyes earnestly, displaying all the love she had for the woman under her. "And I'm not asking this because you're pregnant. I bought the ring two weeks ago, I was just waiting for the perfect moment."

Petra bit her lip and looked away modestly, her eyes softening when Nanaba stroked her cheek lovingly. "Of course I will marry you… haven't we talked about this before?"

"Yes," Nanaba chuckled, "we've talked about everything, I think. Children, marriage, education, politics, religion… I'm not afraid to tell you what I think."

"Me neither."

"Then… let's celebrate," Nanaba suggested, lowering her mouth to Petra's breasts. She rubbed her nipple with her tongue and raised her knee to grind against her lower lips. Petra moaned and gripped her fiancée's shoulders tightly.

"Na… Nanaba," the woman moaned.

"Mmm?" Nanaba grinned when Petra moved her hand and gripped her hair. "What is it, my love?"

"I.. I want to kiss you."

"Your wish is my command."

Nanaba moved up to kiss Petra and allowed her to take the lead. Petra seems to be more active today, she thought in amusement. She blinked when she found herself looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly, she arched her back and opened her mouth in a silent scream. She broke into a sweat and looked down to see Petra's mouth around her erection. Watching the orange-haired woman take her in made her bite her lower lip in an effort to keep from crying out too loud.

Petra released her lover's shaft with a pop and crawled up her body. Gingerly, she lowered herself and joined them together, sliding down until she was completely filled. She squeezed her inner muscles tightly, watching in satisfaction as Nanaba gasped and arched her back again, a groan slipping past her red lips. Petra sighed in bliss, and moved up only to slam back down.

They panted and moaned in sync, and soon Nanaba was thrusting up in time with her fiancée to get the maximum amount of pleasure. Their skin slapped against each other, and Petra leaned forward and gripped the blonde's shoulders to steady herself and come down harder. She could feel her lover's cock sliding into her, reaching out and poking that wonderful bundle of nerves before slipping away and down. It was maddening and she wanted more.

Nanaba leaned forward and sucked on her lover's nipple, teasing the other one with her fingers. She kissed and massaged her breasts with devotion, as though worshipping them. Plunging her face in between them, she nuzzled her lover and groaned loudly against her breasts. Petra released another low moan and whispered her lover's name wantonly.

"My, my, Petra," Nanaba groaned, leaning back with another arch, "you're very forward today."

"I…" Petra gasped, "I love you, Nanaba."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Let's finish this together, mm?"

Petra pressed their lips together and cried out when Nanaba finally released her seed inside of her. She came as well, squeezing her eyes shut and letting out a cry of pleasure. No matter how many times they made love, it always felt this good, this satisfying and pleasing. However, Petra could not be sated by just one session with her lover - she wanted more, and she knew Nanaba felt the same.

Looking into her lover's eyes, Petra slowly stood and released her lover from within her. Their juices flowed from between them and coated Nanaba's shaft in a translucent white substance, a mix of Petra's essence and Nanaba's seed. The orange-haired woman bit her lip and couldn't resist leaning over and sliding her tongue from the base to the tip, then dipping back down to enclose her member in her mouth. Nanaba groaned and buried her hand in Petra's hair, encouraging her fiancée to continue with her ministrations.

Petra licked her lover's now hard and throbbing erection dry, and made eye contact with the blonde when she poked her tongue out to tease the slit. Nanaba felt her breath escape her and grit her teeth tightly as her head fell back against the arm of the couch. Petra did it just the way she loved it…

The orange-haired woman released her lover's erection and sat up, already feeling her wetness sliding down her thighs. Simply observing Nanaba's reactions to her actions turned her on, because it showed just how much she could affect the normally no-nonsense woman. Nanaba was complete putty in her hands, and she allowed Petra to shape her as she wished.

However, right now, Nanaba wanted to bury herself in velvety nirvana and make love to Petra until she saw stars.

With a determined grunt, the blonde sat up and lifted her lover into her strong arms, ever the gentlewoman as she adjusted their position and stood from the couch. She moved carefully to their bedroom and gingerly placed Petra over the covers. She treated Petra as though she was made from glass, and though many girls would be indignant, Petra was honoured and flattered at the same time.

It wasn't everyone that Nanaba showed this delicate side of hers to.

Nanaba arranged the pillows against the headboard so that Petra could lie against them, and the orange-haired woman did so with a loving look sent her fiancée's way. The blonde smiled warmly and held onto her lover's thighs as she kissed up the inside. Petra squirmed when she felt Nanaba's hot breath against her clitorus.

"Ah!"

The blonde had latched her lips around her lover's clit, and poked her tongue out to swirl around it vigorously. Nanaba loved to tease Petra, but she preferred to give her lover what she really wanted - she loved to tend to her needs and fulfill them, because no one else could give Petra what she could give her.

Her erection was still painfully hard and swollen with all of the blood rushing downward, and when Petra moaned again, Nanaba had decided that it was time. She quickly stood and held Petra's legs above her shoulders, entering her in a swift motion and rocking against her in a steady rhythm.

She pumped in and out of her fiancée rapidly, like a piston shooting in a machine, and Petra could not control the sounds of pleasure slipping past her lips and in the air. Their skin slapped against each other once more, and their heavy breathing only added to the erotic atmosphere when the bed creaked with each of Nanaba's thrusts.

The blonde pulled her shaft out and teased her lover's clit with the tip of it, relishing in the whimpers issued from between her future wife's red lips. Unable to resist her sweetheart, Nanaba pierced her once more and slid forward to push her tongue into her mouth. Petra welcomed the intrusions eagerly, her toes curling and her moans getting louder as she neared her second climax.

Nanaba felt her shaft being squeezed and absorbed by the soft and warm walls of her lover. It really was pure bliss, especially since they were making love. There were feelings behind this, a reason, a sentiment behind every touch, every glance, every kiss and every smile.

Petra gasped when Nanaba thrust in extra hard and released her lips to beg for a quicker pace. Nanaba complied right away and moved her hands to place them beside Petra's head in order to pull herself back and push herself in with stronger thrusts.

The woman below cried out when she finally reached her peak, her breasts pressing against her lover's equally soft breasts as her back arched. Nanaba shuddered and groaned, burying herself in her lover and once more releasing her seed.

Their pants slowed down to easy breathing, and soon Nanaba slowly pulled her shaft out of Petra's entrance. They both bit their lips as they groaned. The blonde woman smiled lovingly at her fiancée and lowered her head to press her ear to her abdomen.

"Hey there, little one," Nanaba whispered delicately, "you're incredibly lucky to have such an amazing mother, who will love you so, so much."

Petra blinked back her tears and sat up, pressing a hand to her lover's head. "And you're lucky to have an amazing father, who will care for you and love you just as much."

"We're both lucky," Nanaba murmured, "because we have each other."

As Nanaba leaned up to kiss Petra, the sun set and painted the room in shades of yellow and orange..


End file.
